


A little push.

by TideInTheAffairsOfMen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detective Danvers, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideInTheAffairsOfMen/pseuds/TideInTheAffairsOfMen
Summary: Maggie is jealous of Maxwell Lord so Supergirl decides to give her a little push.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Jealous Maggie around Max Lord
> 
> If any of you have prompts for me to write just leave a comment or ask on my tumblr:  
> tideintheaffairsofmen

Maggie wasn't sure why she was so angry as she watched Max Lord waltz around the DEO command centre. Unfortunately they had needed his help on a case that involved some of his stolen technology and he had stuck around to gloat.

However it wasn't his arrogant smirk that was getting Maggie so angry. It was his endless flirting with the one and only Alex Danvers. Which is why she was so confused at her anger, she and Alex weren't a thing. Well not an official thing. They were casual, they enjoyed each other's company and didn't put a label on it. There were suppose to be no feelings since they crossed paths with work so much but Maggie must have been kidding herself when she agreed to that. 

She was glaring at Max from her seat at one of the computers when Supergirl leaned against the desk.  
" I don't know how she can stand talking to him for more than one minute." The superhero said gesturing towards Max and Alex who had been in conversation for a while. " I really don't know how she stood going on that date with him. Can you imagine being stuck with him all night?" 

Supergirl soon got Maggie's attention. She moved from glaring holes in Max Lord to facing the girl in red and blue. " Date?" She quirked her eyebrows up. Alex had never mentioned going on a date with Maxwell Lord.

" Yea it was a few months ago. I'm not sure if it really went anywhere but by the looks of them they don't exactly hate each other." Kara tried to stop herself smirking. She needed to give Maggie a push, she could tell the detective was jealous she just needed her to put it into action.

Maggie quickly stood up from her seat. " I've gotta go." She nodded to the hero before making her way toward the DEO exit. However that meant walking past Max and Alex.

She didn't even want to hear what they were saying so she put her head down and tried to block whatever was being said out. She had almost made it past Alex when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

" Mags where are you going?" Alex asked concerned. The agent had presumed that since Maggie had hung around after the case was over that they would go home together.

" Like you even care Danvers." Maggie shrugged Alex's hand off her and continued her way to the exit.

Maggie had finally made it outside before she heard a familiar voice calling after her. " Seriously Danvers leave me alone. Go back to your boy toy." 

" My boy toy? Maggie what the hell are you talking about?"

" Maxwell Lord. You seem pretty friendly and now I know you've been on a date with him it all makes sense." Maggie was trying not to raise her voice because there were still a few agents around outside.

Alex sighed and pulled Maggie to a corner. " Who told you that?"

" Supergirl. She doesn't seem to like him either." 

Alex couldn't help but laugh. Kara had completely set Maggie up and she wish she could play along but the anger on Maggie's face told Alex that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

" Supergirl must've failed to mention that it was for a case. You weren't jealous were you?" Alex smirked.

Maggie was going to kill Supergirl. " Me? Jealous of Max Lord? No way." Maggie lied with the pitch in her voice noticeably rising. " I just thought you could do better."

" That's a shame because I was going to say that jealousy looks pretty hot on you." Alex whispered in Maggie's ear as she pulled her close.

" Okay, I might have been a little jealous." Maggie admitted before placing her lips on Alex's.

Alex pulled back and smirked. " Good."

" This is becoming a thing isn't it?" Maggie asked.

" Well we've got a superhero trying to push us together so I think we might just become a thing. If that's okay with you."

" Sounds perfect to me but does Supergirl usually get so invested in your love life?" Maggie questioned.

" You have no idea." Alex chuckled as she backed away from Maggie.  
" I'll see you tomorrow night Sawyer." Alex said before starting to walk back into the DEO.

" For what?" Maggie called after her.

" Our first official date." Alex called back. 

Maggie was definitely not going to kill Supergirl now.


End file.
